


: /

by AMaskOnTwoFaces



Series: A Mask On One Shots [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Fanart, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Steve Rogers Stare of Disapproval (TM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMaskOnTwoFaces/pseuds/AMaskOnTwoFaces
Summary: Tony tries something new with his helmet design.Pepper disapproves.EDIT: Now with art!
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Series: A Mask On One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post: https://lovelyirony.tumblr.com/post/172969102573/ironmanned-at-some-point-tony-stark-designs-a
> 
> (hopefully that url works; I've never tried to link to Tumbr before, so let me know if not!)
> 
> Anywho, I told my roommate I was gonna write a fic about this when she showed me the post back in September, and lo, here we are! I hope you enjoy!

“So Pep, what do you think?”

“...it’s...lopsided.”

“Well, yeah. It’s the slash emoji!”

She sighs, “Tony…”

“...you don’t like it.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You don’t think it’s ‘professional‘ or ‘fits the brand‘ or whatever politically correct way you have of saying you don’t like it.”

Pepper scowls. 

“It’s perfect though, don’t you see! Now I can constantly display my annoyance and disapproval at anyone I’m fighting. Like--like a Tony Stark version of the Steve Rogers Stare of Disapproval!” He tries very unsuccessfully to emulate said stare, but gives up almost immediately, “That thing is a weapon of mass destruction and should honestly be regulated. I never feel like I’ve destroyed the hopes and dreams of millions of aspiring children as strongly as when he turns that stare on me. And why does he gotta target _me_ all the time? Clint does stupid shit too, but he just gets a Sigh of Annoyance. For whatever reason _I‘m_ the only one subjected to the Stare of Disappointment. Constantly. Never seem to be able to do right by that man…”

“Tony.”

“What!? Right. The helmet. You know what? I don’t care that you disapprove on this one. We’re not selling it. I’m the only one wearing it. I can do what I want.”

“...Tony”

“What? Is that still not appropriate?”

“Tony… it looks like sloppy workmanship.”

Tony blinks, scowls at the helmet, then throws it in the trash.

“Well, why didn’t you just say so!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The helmet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference Photo:
> 
> The second thumbnail here: https://www.toyorigin.com/collectibles/killerbody/iron-man-mark-vii-life-size-1-1-scale-helmet-wearable-voice-control/


End file.
